New found New Years special
by dream18writer
Summary: Was not planning on doing this but I ended up doing it anyway. This is a New year special that features Violet and Ceylan. It is a few minutes till midnight and Ceylan doesn't know what to do. Tell Violet or not. What will he decide? (Bad name and summary but I might change it later.)


It was December 31 and just an hour till midnight. Ceylan Jones was in his room wide awake. Normally he would be asleep since his family never stayed awake for the New Year but this year was different. This year he wanted to surprise a curtain girl for some reason.

A week ago she visited and he gave her a present to remember him by. She said she loved it and that made him very happy. Now he wanted to say happy New Year to her as well. He didn't know the reason but he just wanted to. The only problem was that he was not sure if he should.

He knew she would be awake because Mr. White said that her family does every year, so that didn't worry him. What he was unsure about was if she would mind that he did it. He hoped so but was not positive. Because of his uncertainty he ended up called the one person he trusted to help him with this problem. His good friend Guren Nash.

Guren was also awake with his dad and quickly answered Ceylan's call. "What is up dude?"

"Guren I have a problem." He said now becoming a little hesitant to ask him.

"This late? What is it?" Guren said very curious on what Ceylan's problem was.

"You see I want to tell Violet Happy New Year at Midnight…" Guren could already tell where this was going but he let him finish. "…But I don't know if I should. Do you think she would be ok with that?"

Guren couldn't help but laugh a little. Ceylan sounded so worried about it but Guren and the others knew Violet would not mind at all. In fact she would love it. He quickly calmed down to let him know his answer. "Don't worry Ceylan. I know she wouldn't mind at all."

"You really think so?" Ceylan said doubting Guren's word.

"I do. Just do it and see for yourself." After that he hung up because it was getting very close to midnight and he wanted to talk to his dad some more.

Ceylan was still unsure. Guren said it was fine but was it really? After many minutes of thinking about it is went to his book shelf and picked up a keychain. This keychain held the picture of him and Violet at the amusement park when she first visiting. He laughed at himself and realized exactly what he wanted to do.

Over in Seaside City, Violet and her parents were wide wake just waiting for the New Year to come. It was just a few minutes till midnight and they were just waiting for it to get there. They talked to make the time pass by and it seemed to work. Just one more minute till the New Year and the Moon family were now just about to count down to the New Year.

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" They all said in unison. Violet's dad even jumped in the air when he said it.

"What was that?" Violet's mom said.

"I leaped into the new year." Her father said.

Violet and her mother could only laugh. The father even laughed with them because he knew what he did was a little silly. After they all stopped laughing they said happy New Year one more time and went to bed.

Once Violet was in her room she was shocked to hear that a call was coming in. It was so late and this actually scared her a bit, but the fear quickly went to joy when she saw who it was.

"Ceylan?!" She said as she answered. There was no answer at first. She actually wondered if he hung up on her but then she heard a faint sound. "Ceylan?"

"Happy New Year Violet." He said slowly. On his said he was actually very embarrassed that he ended up doing this.

Violet on the other hand was extremely happy he did. So happy she actually shed a tear. "Thank you and a happy New Year to you too."

After that they stood in silence for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say after that but neither of them hung up too.

"Well..." Ceylan began. "…good night. I guess."

Violet was happy he said that too. "Yeah. Good night."

After that they did hang up and both were extremely red in the face. Neither could believe that happened but they were happy it did. Ceylan was also glad he did it after all.

"New year is off to a great start." He said before he got into his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
